War of the Divine:Book One
by Rush the cat
Summary: War breaks out after Celestia fails to kill Luna. A rebellion is born and Equestria will be change forever... warning, grim-dark/war themes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Death. Pain. Sadness. Greed. Love. Hope. Anger...those are what make up war itself. Everypony carries these emotions into the heat of battle, only to be met with the same emotions that their foe carries in their hearts...and their weapons. I fought many who carried these emotions and I was the one, who ended their lives. I killed so many, just to end this war. Every waking night, I hear their cries. I see their faces. I feel their touch, as my mind slowly drops into the void of insanely...and now I stand with Princess Luna, as we stand before the once caring and loving ruler of Equestria. Princess Celestia. As her evil laughter echoes across the rooftop of her castle, which we're on, the once beautiful city of Canterlot, is now cover in flames as the group that Luna and I created so many months ago, was fighting against Celestia army...

"...How did all this happen?".

Those words...they echo through my mind as Luna and I charge at Celestia. As I raised my sword to strike, those words soon took form as it showed me...

"The day when it all happened...".

Flashback

It was a dark and cold night in Canterlot, as everypony in the city slept peacefully. There was no sound, just the animals that came out to feed during this time. Unknowing to the sleeping ponies of this city, a pony was order to death. This pony name was Luna.

Outside in the old execution grounds of the castle, twenty soldiers from the elite Solar Guard and a other twenty from the Star Heaven mage squadron, was called to duty as they guided a dark purple alicorn to her sad fate. Her beautiful night wings was chained up, so she couldn't escape. Her long horn was wrap up in a white paper, which had odd markings on them. Not many knew this, unless they was in the Star Heaven squad but those papers was suppressing her powerful magic.

"...W-where my sister?" asked the alicorn as she scan the area "I don't see her anywhere...".

Her question fell on death ears as the earth ponies soldiers in gold armor, just kept walking. The alicorn lower her head and didn't speak the rest of the way. As they stop, the alicorn could see what will end her very life. Her life will slowly end as she will be hanged from a tall platform. As three soldiers led the alicorn up the steps of the platform, a quiet sound of blood hitting the floor, in the upper level of the execution grounds, was made.

Before the executioner tied the rope around Luna's neck, a fat male unicorn, dress in a royal robe, spoke as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket "Princess Luna of the royal family. You are here sentence to death by Princess Celestia orders." the unicorn lower the scroll to see that the executioner had tied the rope around Luna's neck and continued on "You are charged to death by hanging." again, the unicorn lower the scroll and spoke to Luna "Any last words, our former princess?".

Luna slowly rose her head and was now face to face with the fat unicorn. She wanted to speak but her tears was forcing her to stay quiet. With no reply from her, the fat unicorn closed the scroll and slowly rose his hoof into the air, as a sign for the executioner to open the trap door.

"then farewe-" that was all the unicorn could say as a loud thump landed behind him.

Luna's eyes grew wide and was filled with shock, as blood cover her face. The fat unicorn life had ended, as his head was cut off from the rest of his body. As everypony was shock by this scene, the cloak figure who murdered the unicorn, toss the dead body out of the way and charge at the executioner. With one quick slash from the cloak figure's sword, the executioner life had ended too.

"Don't worry, Princess!" said the cloak figure, as he cut the rope from Luna's neck "I'm here now."

The soldiers quickly recovered from their shock and quickly charged the platform with weapons drawn. Luna watch as the cloak figured fought off four soldiers that made it first to the top of the platform. She realized something as the fighting continued in front of her. The forty soldiers that was on guard for her executing, was now only half of that number as the soldiers from the upper level, never came down to help.

"SOUND THE ALARM!" Ordered the captain of the Solar Guard as he realize his men and the mage's warriors was getting beat "HURRY! WE CAN'T LE-".

A sliver arrow entered and exited out of the captain head and landed on the stone floor and few seconds later, the captain dead body hit the floor. Three soldiers stop from going up the platform and turn around to see a badly beating up brown male unicorn with a snowy white mane and tail as he walked over to them. One of the soldiers rose her mace and charged at the brown unicorn. Fast as lighting, the brown unicorn took out a bow gun from his saddlebag with his magic and fired a arrow at the mare soldier. She went down before she could reach her target as the arrow hit her in the head. The other two soldiers step back and wanted to leave, but they was caught in between a rock and a hard place.

Luna and the cloak figured soon found themselves alone as the last soldiers retreated to the ground level. Soon they could hear cries of pain, down in the ground level and then it was very quiet. Not wasting time, the cloak figured put Luna on his back and was about to take off, until him and Luna heard a colt voice.

"Luna! Please forgive me!".

Coming up the steps was the brown unicorn from down below and he quickly pointed his bow gun at the cloak figured.

"PUT HER DOWN!" shouted the unicorn in great anger.

"Buck Shot!" cried Luna with joy, as she found her trusted bodyguard alive "You escape!".

"Buck Shot?" whispered the cloak figured as he lower his sword.

"No jail cell can keep me away from you, my princess." answered Buck Shot as he smiled but that smile quickly faded as a loud alarm echo across the castles walls "Horseapples!".

"Look, Buck!" shouted the figured after he withdrew his sword "This place will be swarmed with elite guards! If you want to save Luna, then put your weapon down and let me help her escape!".

Buck Shot didn't know if he should trust this colt with the princess but the time for thinking soon pass as him and the others soon heard hooves steps heading their way.

"FINE!" shouted Buck as he ran to the hallway to meet the incoming soldiers "I'LL LET YOU PROTECT HER FOR NOW!" Buck slam the large steel doors before speaking for the last time "I'll catch up with you later, my princess...".

As the large steel doors finally close shut, the cloak figured open his wings and took off to the night skies. Knowing that they're sitting ducks while in the air, the figured quickly headed to the city below.

"who are you?" asked Luna as she held on tight of the figured back "Why did you saved me?".

The strong wind of their descent, made the hood of the cloak figured peel back and revealed a black Pegasus with a brown mane.

"The name is Hyperion, your highness." said the Pegasus as he turned his head slightly to her "...without you, the night will never feel the same!".

"War of the Divine" Book one


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: i don't own the ponies, they belong to Hasbro. only the oc, Hyperion and Wind Whisper, i own. the other oc belongs to their creators.

Chapter 1

Hyperion and Luna, who was still on Hyperion back, was able to land and enter a old small abandoned building. Hyperion quickly closed all the windows and doors of the building and soon tried to find a way to free the princess from the locks that covered her wings and long horn.

"...I can't use my sword to break the chains..." whispered Hyperion as he fear he might hurt the princess "...and this seal on your horn..." as he touch it, a powerful magic spark blasted his hoof away from it "Whoa! Only a skilled unicorn can remove that.".

Luna watch as Hyperion took out a map and was soon talking to himself. The princess could see that the map was a **very** detailed map of Canterlot. There was small info on the sides of crossed out exits of the city and a few circles in the west wall area of the great Canterlot wall.

"Our only escape route is in the west wall." pointed Hyperion to the area of the map "Its being rebuilt, so there should be a way out there...i hope..." whispered the Pegasus to himself.

Before Luna could ask a few questions, Hyperion quickly covered her mouth and drew this blade from its sheath. The room was quiet as they stared at the front door. Soon enough, voices could be heard on the other side.

"I think they went in here" said a female voice as the door slowly open.

Hyperion quickly swear under his breath as he forgot to lock the door and this foolish might end his and the princess lives.

"Run for it." whispered Hyperion to Luna, as he was getting ready for the incoming fight "Run to the west wall. I'll catch up.".

Luna just nodded as she was getting ready to run for it. The door slowly opened and a bright flash blinded them as a other voice spoke.

"Hyperion! Princess Luna! You are...".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the castle, a purple male unicorn with a long white mane and tail and wearing a full gold body armor, was staring at the blood covered hallway, which leads to the execution grounds. All of the fallen soldiers bodies was removed from the hall but their blood remained. Remained in the hall was also the weapons which ended their lives. Sliver arrows. Soon a younger male soldier in light armor, ran to the unicorn sided and spoke.<p>

"Pretty Pie, SIR!" said the soldier as he saluted his commanding officers.

"Yes, soldier?" replied Pretty Pie as he didn't look away from blood covered hall.

The soldier cleared his throat and spoke once more "Princess Celestia has got your report about Princess Luna escape. She wants the knights of the Holy Day & Night, to recover Luna. Dead or alive, Sir!".

Pretty Pie quickly ran off from the soldier and headed to the front gates of the castle. The young soldier from before, quickly caught up and continued with his report "Sir. We got a report from the Captain of the Dawn Guard. It seems Lance Knight, Midnight and her Lance group has betrayed us and is believe to be helping Luna.".

Pretty Pie and the young soldier, finally reach the front gates and met the whole combine force of both knight squads. Pretty quickly gather them and spoke as the door guards opened the main gates.

"Listen all of you! Princess Celestia has order us, her most trusted knights, to hunt down Luna and bring her to justices!".

"Why! What did she do!" shouted a member from the Holy Night group.

Pretty quickly answered by pointing to the opened gates. All the knights turned and was shock to see black smoke and out of control fire, blanketing the once peaceful city of Canterlot.

"She wish to overthrow our dearest and caring ruler! By starting a rebellion! A rebellion from within our own ranks! Report to the captain of the Dawn Guard when you enter the city!" shouted Pretty in great anger "NOW GO! DON'T FAIL OUR DEAR RULER!".

Pretty watch on as the knights took off and headed to the city. All alone now, he release a loud sigh. He knew, if Luna was capture alive or even killed, there was still going to be a war. There are many ponies across the kingdom, who loved and trusted Luna, that if they heard their dearest Luna was killed or put to death, a rebellion will start in ten seconds flat. Pretty Pie knew this and he was ready for that day.

* * *

><p>In the streets of the city, there was nothing but chaos as soldiers from the Dawn Guard group, was searching and breaking into ponies home. Hyperion and Luna was able to hide and run in the large crowed streets as they made their way to the west wall. They was able to leave the chaos fulled streets and entered the large open fields, which was between the city and the great wall. Sadly, soon enough, they was spotted and was being chase as they cross the wide open fields. With all the running and the events that led to this nightmare, Luna stop running and finally broke down.<p>

"I give up!" cried Luna as she sat on the grassy ground and stared to the night sky "Let them kil-".

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS!" shouted Hyperion as he force her to stand and glare into his eyes "Your going to let their sacrifice be for nothing!" ask Hyperion as he place Luna on his back and took off again.

Luna buried face into Hyperion back and thought back...

flashback

"...safe!" cheered a yellow female earth pony, who was covered in light body armor as her and a small group of light armor ponies entered the building "thank heavens!".

Hyperion quickly sheath his sword as he quickly realize who it was.

"Wind Whisper! Guys!" grin Hyperion as he bro-hoof Wind and the others "Why are you guys doing here!".

Luna was surprised as Wind Whisper group turned to her and bowed. She wasn't use to these kind of things, since everypony always bowed to her big sister and not her.

"We heard the rumors too, you know!" grin Wind as she punch Hyperion in the arm "We was heading to the castle and hoping to save Luna but it seems you beat us to it" Wind then turned to her group as they started to asked if their dearest princess was alright. Seeing this, Wind once again spoke to Hyperion "Celestia has gone to far, Hyperion...".

"What are you getting at?" quickly questioned Hyperion as he rose one eyebrow.

"You can bring back "The New Order" group! With Luna on our side, everypony will joined the group and we can finally bring down Celestia!".

"NO!" shouted Hyperion as he turn away from her "I disbanded that group..." Hyperion put his hooves on his face and soon heard cries of pain as a dark memory flash in his mind.

Wind was tick off by this, that she didn't think of the pain that Hyperion will feel after she said "Clever would've said yes!".

Realizing what she said, Wind turned to Hyperion and she could a whisper coming from him. She believe he said "He would've been..." and that's all she made out before one of soldiers came to her.

"Captain! We should inform them of what's going on!".

"OH!" said Wind as she remembered the Intel that her group got "Hyperion. The city will be in chaos soon, this is the only chance we have of escaping with Luna" explained Wind.

Before Hyperion could ask why the city will be in chaos, Wind took out a map and continued to speak "From my mole, it seems a Lance Knight and her lance have gone rouged. The Dawn Guard are doing a mad search for them as we speak!" Wind then pointed to the west wall and once again continued "As you know, all of the city gates will be cut off, which leaves only the west wall. Its being repair, so there a good chance there's a exit there.".

Hyperion agree to her but also pointed out something "The only problem is that wide field that's between the city and the wall. We're opened targets if the Lighting Guard spots us.".

Before Wind could replied to that problem, a loud buck from outside, broke down the door and a good size of Dawn Guard soldiers charged in. Wind's soldiers quickly held back the soldiers, while Wind brought Hyperion and Luna to the rooftop of the building. With one strong buck, Wind was able to break down a window. Looking down, she could see that a alleyway was down below and turned to Hyperion.

"Go! We'll buy you some time!" order Wind as she force Luna onto Hyperion back "When you get over the wall, head to the river near a town called "Ponyville". A old friend will help hide you two!".

"I'm not leaving you!" shouted Hyperion as he was about to drew his sword but something stop him.

Luna blush bright red as she watch as Wind force a kiss on to Hyperion. As Wind broke the kiss, she spoke as she blush "Don't worry about me. I'm not going to die here besides, I won't break my promise!" smiled Wind with joy.

"...fine, ju...WAIT!" shouted Hyperion as he blush bright red too "I DIDN-".

With one strong kick thanks to Wind, Hyperion and Luna crash into the alleyway below. Lucky for Luna, Hyperion broke her fall as they landed. Wind look down and smiled "You did promise! I can't wait to be a mother!".

Hyperion quickly stood up and was about to fight back about how he didn't make that promise but he soon heard soldiers heading their way, so he took off with Luna to the west wall. Leaving Wind and her gang in fate hands.

End of flashback

"I didn't...f-forget..." cried Luna as she rose her from Hyperion back "...Hyperion!".

"Good!" that was all Hyperion said as he continued to the wall. Sadly, Dawn Guard soon had air support as the Lighting Guard squad came and block the west wall. With no choice, Hyperion dash off to the right and soon spotted the Night Guard barracks and entered.

"BUCK!" swore Hyperion as he knew running into a enemy barracks was the most stupidest thing he could have done "We need to the find the exit!" shouted Hyperion as he turned to Luna, who was running now, and turned a corner and came to a T-juncture hallway.

"huh?" said Luna as she stop dead in her tracks.

Hyperion stop as well and turned to see why Luna stop running. In the middle hallway of the T-juncture, was two scout Pegasus as they stared at Luna. Hyperion quickly drew his sword and was about to attack but a strong female voice was heard as a huge Pegasus with a very dark blue coat, a black mane and tail and with a large shield, covered the way that Luna and Hyperion came from.

"Lance! Cover the hall! NOW!" ordered the voice as five other ponies came to the aid of the larger Pegasus as a few Dawn Guard clash with him.

Hyperion and Luna watch as a midnight blue female Pegasus with a purple mane and tail, with two black streaks threw both the mane and tail and wearing a gray armor, turned to them and quickly shouted "Go Princess, We'll be along but in a moment!". Soon the midnight Pegasus, ordered the rest of her team to fall back and to covered Hyperion and Luna escape. Some reason, the large Pegasus's who was holding off the Dawn Guard, didn't fall back with the others. Hyperion, Luna and their new allies, dash off while leaving the large Pegasus and his leader, to hold off the Dawn Guard by themselves.

The group was able to exit the barracks and tried to head to the west wall again but this time, all Guard squadrons had surrounded the area. They was trap like a rat.

Hyperion and the others quickly surrounded Luna and drew their weapons as they was ready to die for her. Spot lights soon flash upon them as more air support arrived to aid the capture of Luna. This was truly the end...or was it?

"PRINCESS!" shouted a very familiar voice as a storm of sliver arrows blanketed upon the entire Guard squadrons as he appeared from a flash of magic "I'm here!" said Buck Shot as his horn started to give off a powerful aura.

In a bright flash, Buck Shot, Luna and the others vanish into thin air. Each commanding officers for each Guard, was gathering those who wasn't hurt or killed from the surprise attack and quickly ordered them to search the outside wall but a female voice ordered them to stop as a bright flash of purple magic appeared on top of the wall. It was Twilight Sparkle, while wearing a royal robe with odd symbols.

"Disembark that order!" shouted Twilight "Return to the city at once! The police forces needs help in returning order to the city!" She quickly pointed to the still chaos city and everypony soon followed orders and left to the city but the captain of the Dawn Guard was frozen in place as a purple aura covered him.

Great fear soar in his mind as he was hovered over to Twilight. He could see great anger in her eyes, which made him sweat as she started to speak to him.

"Because of your foolish actions! I had to force every Guards squadrons to return to the city that's in chaos, in chaos because of **YOU **and your foolish mad search for the rogue Lance squad!" said Twilight as her magic aura started to focus on the captain neck "The Princess isn't please about this." Twilight rose the captain to her face and she smiled as she whispered "She ordered you to be replace...".

(Crack!)

The captain of the Dawn Guard went lifeless as his neck broke under the powerful pressure of Twilight's magic. Twilight toss the dead captain like a roll doll, away from her and quickly turned to large forest that was behind the great wall. With her powerful magic, she active a powerful warp spell and summoned the knights of the Holy Day & Night and their commanding officer, Pretty Pie, down below in the open fields of the forest.

"Lady Twilight!" saluted Pretty Pie as he look up to her from down below "We will bring our dearest Princess Celestia enemies to you! Pinkie Swear!".

"You better, Sir Pretty Pie..." trailed off Twilight as she just vanish into thin air.

With that, Pretty and his knights took off into the forest known as Everfree Forest. Where a weird magic controls the weather and evil monster lives.

In front of the castle gates, Twilight reappeared in time, to see the three prisoners as they was carried in a large cage carriage. As they vanish into the shadows of the castle loading docks, a blue male earth pony with a white short mane and tail and wearing a lab coat, approach Twilight and smiled.

"Jae Van..." whispered Twilight as she started to walk away from the blue pony "You can have the yellow prisoner.".

As Twilight left, the pony known as Jae, started to grin evilly as he walk off to the loading docks.

* * *

><p>(CRASH!)<p>

The forest came to life as loud swears filled the night. Soon the swears vanish and became quiet...until a loud voice with great anger filled the forest once more.

"GET OFF OF HER! YOU SICK COLT!".

Deep within the forest, a small group, no more than 15 ponies, was watching as Buck Shot was fueling mad as he found Hyperion on top of Luna in a very sexual position.

"WHOA! I JUST FELL ON HER! DON-OH BUCK!" swore Hyperion as he dodge Buck Shot arrow and quickly drew his sword "Calm the buck down! I don't want to hurt you!" replied Hyperion as he block a other arrow.

"YOU TRIED TO DEFLOWER MY PRINCESS!" shouted Buck as he charged at Hyperion at full speed "DIE!".

The others quickly ran in between the in coming fight, in hopes to break it up but Luna beat them to it.

"BBBBUUUUCCCCKKKK!" shouted Luna as she jumped in front of him and gave him a glare that even rivals Fluttershy's Stare "STAND DOWN! **NOW!**".

Very surprise by this, Buck Shot sheath his weapons and bowed to her as ask forgiveness. Hyperion return his sword to its sheath and sigh in relief. Thanks to the princess, he was able to dodge this fight but he quickly remember the solution and turned to the group that aided him and Luna from the barracks.

"Who's in charge of this squad?".

The group of Pegasus started to talk among themselves, while Hyperion waited for a answer to his question. Soon, a male Pegasus with a white mane and tail and a gray coat, was a in dark blue armor, step forth and spoke.

"Right now, I am".

"Name and rank?" ask Hyperion as he spotted the symbol of the Night Guard.

"The name is Northern Wind and I'm the errant knight of this lance." said Wind as he saluted for no reason "Our lance leader, Midnight Lance, had order us to aid you and princess Luna escape." explained Wind.

Hyperion remembered from what Wind Whisper had said, about how a lance group had gone rouge for some reason.

"So your on princess Luna side, I take it?" quickly ask Buck after overhearing them "why is that?".

"We're loyal to only Princess Luna, after what went down a few hours ago." replied Wind as he turned to Buck.

"what went down?" asked Hyperion and Buck at the same time.

Wind quickly explained how, Princess Celestia had ordered Midnight's father to bring in Luna to the execution grounds but Midnight's father didn't followed the order and was killed, along with a squad that he commanded. After learning this, Midnight and her lance had took off to barracks, to get weapons and other things.

"...and you know the rest...hmmm...what's your name again?" ask Wind as he rub his head "I didn't caught it.".

"Its Hyperion." replied the Pegasus as he turned to Luna. He could see that the princess was in shock by this event. "Are you okay?" Hyperion sat in front of Luna and watch as she started to cry.

"She will never order a other Guard troops, to kill a other..." trailed off Luna as her words was replace with sobbing.

"Wake up, Princess!" snorted Hyperion as he stood up and slam the ground with his hoof "If she can order you to death, then she can kill anypony she please!".

Hyperion turn away and walk off as Luna continued to cry. As he walk off, his past started to hunt him again. He could feel the heat of the flames as that dark memory slowly flash in his mind. Their cries of pain, echo across Hyperion mind as he held his head in pain.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Hyperion as he turned to Luna and a faint laughter was in his voice as he continued to scream "(haha)...STOP BUCKING CRYING!(haha)CRYING FOR THEIR DEATHS WON'T BRING THEM BACK(haha)!".

"Who the buck do you think you are!" shouted Buck Shot as he step in front of Hyperion and was now face-to-face with him.

Thanks to Buck Shot out burst, the ghost of Hyperion past, had vanish and return him to normal. Seeing the actions he done, he quickly apologize to Luna. As everything finally calm down, Luna turned to Hyperion and ask a simple question.

"Why did you save me?".

Hyperion didn't answer right away as he just stared to the night sky. Finally, he answered by turning to her "Like I said before, the night will never be the same without you..." Hyperion returned looking into the night sky and smiled as he continued "...he always loved the night time. He'll always believe it was you, even when you were trap in the moon, who always kept the night, so beautiful...I wanted to protect what he loved...that's why..." he turned to Luna and grin "...I saved you, your highness.".

Buck was a little piss off as he notice Luna blushing but something caught everypony's attention. Not to far from them, they could hear hooves steps and voices. Realizing that they aren't safe yet, Hyperion drew his sword and turned to the others.

"GO! I'll buy you guys some time!" Hyperion turned to face the incoming threat and spoke again "Head to the river! There should be a house there! Tell the owner I sent you there!".

"Are you crazy!" shouted a medic pegasus who had a cream looking coat and a red mane and tail, his name is Red Cross.

"...sometimes, I wonder too..." whispered Hyperion as the ghost from the past started to hunt his mind once more.

"what?" ask Red Cross.

"NOTHING! NOW GO!" shouted Hyperion as the incoming enemies was getting louder.

Luna quickly stood up from the cold ground and spoke as she held her tears back "Hyperion!".

Hyperion didn't face Luna as he answer her "They will focus on me because I'm the last leader of the rebel group called "The New Order" and they won't chase you!" with that said, Hyperion dash off where the enemies was coming from.

"Princess!" called out Buck shot as him and the others was already leaving the area "Let's go!".

Luna turned to leave but before she did, she whispered something "...Don't die...". With that, she took off with the others.

* * *

><p>Deep within the castle, a bloody scream of pain was heard as it was coming from within a dark room. As the screams finally stop, Jae walk out of the room and was smiling evilly as he headed to the throne room of the castle.<p>

"The princess will love this information...".

"what information, Jae?" ask Twilight as she stepped out of the shadows.

Jae turned to her and just smiled as he handed her a file. As Twilight started to read it, Jae returned to his lab and more screams could be heard. Twilight finally finish the report and walk off to the throne room.

In the throne room, Twilight could see her dearest teacher and ruler, Princess Celestia, resting her eyes as she sat in her golden throne. As Twilight walk forward, Celestia quickly opened her eyes and a flash of red blasted out of her eyes as she greeted her student.

"Twilight Sparkly! My most faithful student, what news do you bring?".

Twilight lower her head and spoke "Princess Celestia. Jae was able to get the location of every rebel groups that are forming across the land." Twilight slightly look up and saw her teacher smiling, so she continued with the report "It also seems, it was the former leader of the disbanded rebel group called "The New Order", who saved Luna. His na-".

"Hyperion..." smiled Celestia as she finish Twilight sentence and closed her eyes as Twilight stood up "...Burn the towns, village and cites, where every rebel group is located.".

"Are you sure, my princess?" ask Twilight as she was surprised by this weird order.

"Yes my dear student. This will send a message to those foolish ponies, to not mess with me." Celestia soon started to laugh as she spoke again "This will also force the rebels out of hiding and into the opening. With no public support, this little rebellion will end!".

"Yes, your highness." said Twilight as she bowed and left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hyperion was completely surrounded as the knights encounter him as Luna and the others left. Clearly, he's was out match but Hyperion was ready for a fight.<p>

"Stand down!" ordered Pretty pie as he step forward.

All the knights stood down and watch as their commanding officer stood face-to-face with Hyperion. Both ponies just stared each other down, until Pretty drew his sword and attack.

Hyperion was able to block the attack and quickly counter by thrusting his sword. Pretty jump back in time and was able to dodge it. Hyperion charged at his foe but was quickly frozen in place as a dark purple aura covered him. He was quickly toss into a near by tree and was stun by the force but was able to snap out of it as Pretty toss his sword at him. Hyperion duck down in time as the sword slam into the tree but with Pretty magic, the sword pop out of the tree and started to swing at Hyperion. Still on the ground, Hyperion was having trouble as he held off the magic sword as it kept swinging at him. Getting a few scars on his face and chest as the attack continued, Hyperion was able to find a way out as Pretty's sword recoiled from being block just a few seconds ago and with that, Hyperion rolled out of the way and soon charged at a defenseless Pretty Pie.

"SIR!" cried one of the knights as Hyperion almost reach Pretty "WATCH OU-" that was all the knight said as Pretty created a barrier around himself in time and this sent Hyperion back from Pretty as the recoil stun his body.

Seeing his chance, Pretty summoned his sword and held it at Hyperion face as he lay there on the ground.

"Farewell!" smiled Pretty as he swung his sword to bring death upon Hyperion but something happen.

CLASH!

Pretty and Hyperion was in shock as two knights from the Holy Nights had just block the death blow of Pretty Pie's sword and soon, the knights of the Holy Night started to attack the Knights from the Holy Day.

"WHAT'S THIS!" shouted Pretty in anger as he was force to jump back as a other knight from the Night group had swung its sword at him "KILL THE T-".

Before Pretty could finish his order, a large symbol of some kind had just appeared under them and gave off a weird magic aura. Not wanting to find out what was going to happen, the leader of the Holy Nights gave the orders to retreat.

"RETREAT! THIS IS OUR CHANCE!" ordered the knight in a shiny purple armor "RETREAT WITH THE ONE WHO SAVED OUR PRINCESS!".

Hyperion stood up and watch as everypony knight from the Holy Night, was waiting for his orders. There was no hesitating as Hyperion could see blood on their weapons and armor. They was loyal to Luna and not to Celestia.

"HEAD THIS WAY!" ordered Hyperion as he pointed to where Luna and the others left.

As Hyperion new friends begun to leave, something form out of the symbol and it was a black cloud of smoke. Both sides watch as the smoke formed into a pony figure.

"...Hyperion..." whispered the smoke pony as the red glowing eyes stared into Hyperion's soul "...Return to me...".

A flash of white void surrounded the Pegasus as the smoke pony voice echo in his mind. Within the void, he could hear voices and a baby as it cry.

"...Hyperion, my son..." said a male voice as a sound of rain echo in his mind "...your going to be a (static). Our only perfect su-(static). You will even surpass our (static)" echo the voice as Hyperion lower his head in pain.

Seeing this, Pretty Pie ordered this men to attack Hyperion but the smoke pony stop them by consuming them in the smoke. Pretty and the remaining Knights of the Holy Day, retreated as they heard the bloody screams of their teammates. Meanwhile, Hyperion was grab by two Holy Night members and dragged off while a few others and the leader of the knights, stayed behind and tried to hold the smoke monster as it grew in size.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the castle balcony, Twilight was looking in the distance of where the forest was and had her eyes close. Soon, she quickly open her eyes and they was filled with fear. In haste, she warp into the docking bay of the castle and shouted to two earth ponies, who were on a very large cage, to open it.<p>

"RELEASE IT!".

The two earth ponies open the gate of the cage and quickly ran off. Within the darkness of the cage, a pair of yellow eyes appeared...soon many more appeared as growls and barking could be heard.

"GO!" ordered Twilight as she pointed to the Everfree forest "KILL ALL OF THEM!".

End of chapter 1


End file.
